Casualties of war
by Silverleaf of Ravenclan
Summary: Boneface was a special warrior. She had a special disease. She wasn't able to fight in the war. Even if the war was her fault . . .
1. Prologue

Boneface had a deformity. That was why her name was Boneface. No, not because the fur on her face was white, like bone, no, not at all. She had been born with a rare disorder, symniolastis, which caused half of her face to be only bone. Boneface lived in Swampclan, but ever since she was a kit, Swampclan and Ravenclan had been at war. She was told that the war had started right after she was born with the rare disorder. She knew about the war, and she was a full grown warrior, but for some reason they would never let her fight.

"They just want to protect you." Said Honeyblossom, her mother.

"Protect me from what? I'm a full grown warrior now. Why would I need protecting?" said Boneface.

"Its, uh, your um, " Honeyblossom didn't get to finish.

"Oh, Its my _deformity_ is it?" spat Boneface.

"No, its not that, its uh . . ." Honeyblossom was cut off again.

"You think I'm a weakling don't you? You think I'm helpless just because I have symniolastis!" meowed Boneface angrily as she padded away.

"No! It's not that way! Boneface come back!" said Honeyblossom, obviously hurt. Boneface ran out of camp and into the woods.

"Deformity my tail!" Boneface mumbled. _How could a cat live when everyone treats her like a blind kit? _She kept running, tears streaming down her cheeks and soaking her aching paws. She finally stopped at runaway cave, the place where she went in her spare time, generally **all **the time. She stopped for a moment and remembered her early kithood

_Bonekit had just opened her eyes. She thought she would see smiles of warmth and love that would greet her arrival into the world. All she saw was looks of horror. Even her own mother, Honeyblossom, looked a little uncertain._

_"Whats wrong with me? Why do you look at me with horror? Said Bonekit, who was worried._

_"Nothing, Bonekit, nothing." Meowed her father, Sunstripe._

_"Oh, that's cool, my name is Bonekit." Mewed Bonekit._

_"I'm glad that you like your name." meowed Honeyblossom with warmth._

_"I am going to go and look for a puddle." Declared Bonekit._

_When she found a puddle she looked into it. She saw a cat. A cat that had a beautiful caramell colored coat, with a pattern that was white like bone on her back. It was a rose; a symbol of peace between the clans. Then she saw her face. She had yellow eyes; golden like the sun. Courage shined throughout her. Her face was a lovely chesnut brown with milk choclate colored ears. The entire right side of her face was all bone. She found that she was now looking at herself with horror. She ran out of camp and into the woods. It was then that she found a cave, runaway cave. _


	2. Lucky

Boneface was in the cave. She felt like melting. Ever since she was a kit, everyone had always thought she was helpless. She wasn't like Hopekit who was actually helpless.

Hopekit was born blind and deaf. All she could do was squirm around in circles.

She felt strong for the kit though. They were going to throw her in the river; they thought she could never be anything. Her anger cooled as she thought about the orange tabby.

Boneface slowly crept out of the cave. She felt like talking to Lucky, the wolf that lives in the abandoned fox hole. She was not in danger though. Lucky loved her because she was different. He was never mean or aggressive towards her. Lucky thought she was beautiful because of her disorder. He was so kind . . .

Lucky wasn't in his den. She wondered why. He was usually there, eating a rabbit on the smooth, rocky floor.

"I guess he went hunting, or berry picking." She said to herself.

She padded to the cherry trees close to the cave to pick cherry-mint. Sure enough, when she got there Lucky was feasting on the blackberries that grew close to the cherry trees. When she was a kit, she always thought that Swampclan, hence the name, was made up of swamp. She was wrong, of course, because cherry trees don't grow in swamps. Farther out in the territory, away from the camp, there was solid ground, nice and fertile. In the spring the flowers bloom and produce fruits. It was spring right now. _Orange leaf, thyme, aloe, and cherry-mint_ she murmured. She could have been a medicine cat. She had found lots of new herbs such as cherry-mint, Orange leaf, Pomegranate pulp, and Dandelion water. She also helped Lucky make rosewater, Watermelon poultice, and the ultimate healer.

She collected what she needed: Orange leaf, Thyme, Aloe, Cherry-mint, and Rose petals.

In a way she was a medicine cat, but of the loners and rouges, not Swampclan. The cave was basically her home. That's where she would be most of the time. No one bothered her because the other cats of Swampclan shunned and neglected her. There was only two cats that cared about her in the entire clan. Make that three. That was her mother, Honeyblossom, the medicine cat, Honeydew, and last but not least, Shadowsoul, her best friend. She only had three friends. That was of course, Lucky, Honeydew, and Shadowsoul. Honeydew was a medicine cat apprentice when she was an apprentice. She has wings! Shadowsoul can see animal spirits. He is so cool . . .

Iris, a loner, walked up to Boneface.

"Sweet pea is having kits! We need your help!" Meowed Iris.

Iris and Sweet pea are good friends of hers. Iris comes to her often for herbs and berries. Sweet pea prefers to stay at the abandoned human house.

Boneface ran quickly. The house was close to the cave so she did not have to run long. She picked up a stick. She got to the house just in time. Sweet pea was laying on a bed of moss, screeching in pain. Boneface gave her the stick to bite on and gave her thyme to calm her down. She also gave her cherry-mint so the kits would be born quickly. She started kitting and Iris and Boneface started to lick the kits to dry them off.

"There were three kits born. Sweet pea did great." Mewed Boneface. Boneface quickly made a batch of rosewater. She cupped her paws and poured the rose water over the kits.

She rubbed the rosewater into their fur. She rubbed the remaining rose water on Sweet pea's head.

"OK, that will make their fur nice and silky." Meowed Boneface to Iris.

"I will come and check on the kits regularly." Meowed Boneface.

Boneface padded back to the cave. She gathered raspberries, blackberries, and cherries. Lucky had gone back to his den and was now sleeping. She found a sharp mouse bone and some spider twine. She took some of the dried prey skins out of the cave and sewed them together using the mouse bone and spider twine she had collected. She learned how to sew from Iris, Iris learned from watching the Ravenclan cats. The Ravenclan cats learned it from their medicine cat, Silverleaf. She made a bag for the fruit she had collected. She used some of the extra prey skins to make two loops. She sewed them onto the bag. She then got a strong stick and fit it into the loops. She then fit the stick over her head and onto her back.

She headed back to camp. When she got there she headed to Honeydew's den. She let her friend eat some raspberries and she gave her some blackberries. If one makes a blackberry poultice, it stops blood loss. _If only Cinderpelt knew about this. Then Silverstream might have lived. _She thought. She then padded over to Moonstar's den. He was not there so she left some cherry halves by his nest. She knew he favored cherries. She drew a bone in one of the cherry halves with her claw so he knew who the cherries were from. Moonstar wasn't her friend, but at least he paid attention to her. He didn't shun her like most cats. She couldn't find Shadowsoul so she just left a pawful or two of blackberries in his nest. She smiled and padded out of camp. She then went back to the cave, put some huge leaves over the bag, and buried it so she could have the remaining fruit for breakfast the next day. She walked back to camp. She curled up in her nest in the warriors den and fell asleep.


End file.
